Sayonara
by bananaprincess
Summary: Songfict. Terinspirasi dari videoklip Sayonara milik Orange Range. Kisah Hinata dan Naruto. Baca aja deh. Trims udah baca dan jangan lupa review...


**Sayonara**

A/N

Songfict.

Diinspirasi oleh video klip dari lagu Sayonara oleh Orange Range.

"_**i**_" (italic-bold) = lirik lagu

"(_i_)" (italic) = terjemahan lirik lagu.

Disclaimer : Sayonara by Orange Range, Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU.

Enjoy

**Sayonara**1

_bananaprincess_

Aku mengerenyitkan mataku. Meskipun sejak tadi masih terkatup namun cahaya yang tiba-tba muncul membuatku tersentak. Perlahan kesadaranku pun meningkat, perbagai informasi yang tersimpan di korteks membanjiri kepalaku lagi. termasuk ingatan bahwa aku belum pernah berada di tempat ini. Mataku mengerjap-kerjap, sesekali tanganku mengusapnya. Seakan tidak percaya, aku terbaring diatas rerumputan hijau dan dibawah naungan cabang-cabang pohon besar.

Sedetik menjadi semenit aku habiskan untuk mengingat, dimana aku dan apa yang terjadi padaku. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Apa yang ingin aku tahu itu seperti dicabut paksa dari buku kenanganku. Lalu aku berdiri, ternyata aku masih menggunakan pakaian yang semalam. Berbekal rasa penasaran aku menelusuri tempat itu ditemani angin kencang. Hembusan angin tersebut menimbulkan suara menderu diselingi kicauan burung yang menyayat.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku berjalan, lalu sampailah aku disebuah padang luas. Konturnya yang menanjak membuatnya sedikit berbukit. Dan ketika aku mencapai puncaknya, aku melihat. Mataku menangkap sosok-sosok yang kukenal berpakaian serba hitam, diantara mereka ada ayahku, ibuku, adikku dan kekasihku Naruto. Senang sekali aku bisa menemukan mereka sehingga mau tidak mau bibirku melengkungkan senyum. Tidak sabar aku untuk menghampiri mereka.

Langkahku membawaku semakin dekat pada kumpulan orang-orang itu. Semakin jelas pula aku dapat melihat wajah-wajah yang kurindukan itu. Tetapi, berasa sendu dan suram. Sebagian memberikan tatapan hampa dan sisanya tersedu-sedu. Berkali-kali aku berteriak pada mereka, tapi tak ada yang menggubrisku. Tetap pada posisi mereka masing-masing. Aku mempercepat jalanku.

Seketika tubuhku membeku. Bagai tiba-tiba aku berubah menjadi alien, melihat mereka dari luar angkasa. Cuma bisa mengamati tanpa bisa menyentuh dan bicara. Jarak yang jauh dan tak terhitung memisahkan kami. Aku melihat Naruto membawa pigura berisi fotoku dan dihadapannya juga aku ada sebuah nisan bertuliskan namaku.

_Hyuuga Hinata. 1988 - 2012._

Hari itu, Minggu, 4 Maret 2012. Aku meninggal dunia.

***

Langit begitu ceria hari ini, birunya ditemani semburat awan kecil. Sinar matahari menerobos jendela ke ruang tengah yang lengang ini. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka diikuti langkah terburu. Naruto sudah terlihat rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya, dibahunya tersampir tas dan tangan kanannya memengang roti bakar. Cepat-cepat dia menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku berangkat Ma!" teriak Naruto kepada Mamanya sambil menghambur ke arah pintu.

Kemudian, belum juga pintu ditutup sempurna oleh Naruto. Sosoknya masuk lagi ke ruang tengah dan mengambil kunci mobil diatas rak. Kelihatannya dia akan pergi secepat itu juga, namun yang ada dia terdiam. Dalam kesunyian pagi itu, helaan nafasnya terdengar jelas. Berat. Dia berdiri dalam dia, menatap deretan foto diatas rak itu. Fotoku. Foto kami.

Air mukanya mendadak pedih seketika. Aku sendiri hanya bisa melihatnya dari dekat. Di hadapannya tapi tak bisa lakukan apapun. Aku mengigit bibirku, penuh galau.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya dengan senyum jenaka yang selalu dia berikan padaku.

Bukan padaku, tapi kepada foto kami itu. Sebuah momen yang terabadikan. Aku pun membalasnya dengan senyum. Lalu dengan segera dia meninggalkan ruang tengah itu.

***

Di salah satu bangku disudut ruangan itu aku terduduk. Tak habis mataku memperhatikan segala sesuatu di depanku. Narutoku. Wajahnya masih terlihat mendung karena semua hal yang terjadi. Dia bekerja dalam diam, terkadang menatap kosong ke layar komputernya. Menenggak kopi kesukaannya tanpa ritual-ritual kecil yang biasa dia lakukan. Layaknya robot, manusia tak berhati.

Teman-teman sekerjanya memberikan simpati padanya. Dan semua itu ditanggapinya dengan lapang hati tanpa mengeluh serta tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Seolah-olah semua baik-baik saja, padahal tidak. Aku tahu sekali.

Siang hari, di waktu istirahat bersama teman-teman sekerjanya Naruto makan siang di kantin. Lagi-lagi aku mengikutinya, duduk meringkuk di sudut. Sendirian sambil menikmati gerak gerik wajahnya yang khas. Pipinya yang _cubby_ dan lelucon-lelucon garing yang biasa dia lontarkan. Lengkingan seekor kucing di depanku, membuyarkan konsentrasiku pada saat itu juga. Aku berusaha mengusir kucing itu dengan melambai-lambaikan tanganku. Akan tetapi kucing itu malah mengeong lebih keras dan histeris. Suaranya memaksa setengah isi kantin, termasuk Naruto memandang heran ke arah kucing sialan itu.

Hari itu diakhiri Naruto dengan mengunjungi sebuah rental DVD yang sering kami kunjungi berdua. Berjalan diantara rak-rak DVD, kami berdua bergandengan tangan. Naruto berhenti di depan salah satu rak, diambilnya satu DVD, August Rush. Salah satu film lama favorit kami, yang membuatku menangis ketika menonton pertama kali. Lalu Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya lagi dan meraih satu lagi kotak DVD, The Green Mile, juga film favorit kami. Sebentar dia tertegun sebelum menuju kasir, dipandanginya kedua kotak DVD itu. Kelihatannya dia bingung mana yang akan dia pilih. Aku sich lebih suka August Rush. Bersamaan dengan itu dia berbalik dan meletakkan DVD The Green Mile di tempatnya tadi. Di tangannya hanya ada August Rush.

***

Selanjutnya begitulah hari-hariku selanjutnya. Mengikuti Naruto pergi ke kantor, pulang dan di rumah. Hingga aku benar-benar hafal rutinitasnya setiap hari, lebih dari aku pernah mengenalnya ketika hidup dulu. Keceriaannya sudah hampir kembali lagi. Wajahnya yang jenaka kembali hadir menghiasi kehidupan orang-orang disekitarnya. Namun, dalam hatinya masih sangat luka. Aku bisa merasakannya. Sakit.

Hingga hari ini, satu bulan kematianku. Aku masih berjalan disisinya. Mengaguminya tak lelah-lelahnya dan mengajaknya bicara meski dia tidak mendengarku. Sesuatu nampak berbeda hari itu. Naruto mengambil jalan pulang dari kantor bukan yang biasa dilewatinya. Dipilihanya sebuah jalan dan tempat-tempat yang familiar. Mobil yang dikendarainya berhenti di sebuah tempat, Kampus Universitas Indonesia. Rerimbunannya masih seperti dulu, riak-riak danaunya juga. _Time changes, places stays_. Salah satu tempat yang begitu _memorable_ buat kami, kuliah disini, jalan disini, kumpul-kumpul disini. Banyak hal. Berada di tempat ini menerbangkan kami ke masa lalu, disaat kami bersama.

***

Waktu tak pernah berhenti, tak pernah peduli. Sudah tiga bulan sejak aku terbangun di tanah pekuburan itu. Waktu ini juga bertepatan dengan ulang tahun ke tiga hubungan kami. Malam itu, aku duduk di depan Naruto. Lagi-lagi di rumah yang sepi, ruang makan itu nampak hening dan remang. Penerangannya sengaja dimatikan, hanya lilin-lilin di tengah dan sekitar meja makan yang menyala. Cahayanya bergoyang sesekali karena tiupan angin. Diatas meja sebuah _strawberry cake_ dan dua gelas _strawberry juice_ serta fotoku. Pandanganku padanya penuh harap dan rindu. Kadang aku coba menyentuhnya yang tak bisa dirasakannya. Aku merindukannya.

Bulir air matapun jatuh, mengalir cepat dan tak terbendung. Pada kami, berkilau bagai titik-titik mutiara karena biasan cahaya lilin. Diangkatnya satu gelas _strawberry juice_ di dekatnya dan disentuhkannya pada gelas satunya lagi yang berada di depanku. Tangisanku makin deras, seraya sesenggukan aku berharap pada Tuhan agar diberi waktu sekali lagi untuk bersama dengan Naruto. Aku ingin selalu bersamanya, menemaninya.

***

Keesokan hari, kembali pada rutinitas kami yang biasa. Duduk di salah satu jejeran bangku di sudut ruangan yang punya _view_ paling pas untuk mengamati Naruto sepanjang hari. Kejadian semalam masih tak bisa hilang dari kepalaku, bagaimana dia menangis dan mengatakan bahwa dia begitu merindukanku. Hal itu membuatku tahu bahwa dibalik senyum lucunya yang selalu terpampang sekarang, lubang besar di hatinya itu masih ada. Kosong dan menganga, menyedot semua laksana _black hole_.

Begitu pula saat pulang kantor, aku memandangnya dari tempat biasa. Di seberang jalan keluar kantor itu. Sore yang sepi, berkebalikan dengan langit bersemu merah. Sesaat aku tertegun, berpikir apakah tiba-tiba waktu terhenti sekarang. Mobil Naruto berhenti di ujung jalan keluar kantornya. Namun, aku bisa melihat Naruto menatapku ke arahku berdiri. Aku menengok ke kanan dan kiriku. Tak ada seorang pun. Lalu, mobil itu perlahan keluar dari lahan parkir. Terasa begitu lambat dan pelan, layaknya sebuah _slow motion_. Dan Naruto belum melepaskan pandangannya padaku. Sepersekian detik tanpa menyadari sebuah mobil melaju kencang. Sisanya hanya suara tumbukan dua benda logam. Keras dan tajam.

Burung-burung menghambur pergi. Langit masih semerah darah. Asap mengepul di seberang sana. Orang-orang menghampiri kedua mobil itu. Aku pun mencoba berlari tapi tak bisa, ada yang memaku tubuhku. Itu mobil Naruto. Sebuah mobil lain menabraknya. Sekarang, citra yang kutangkap hanya Naruto dalam lumuran darahnya. Tidak. Jangan.

***

Sepanjang hidupku, aku tidak pernah suka bau rumah sakit. Aku berlari tadi mengikuti tubuh Naruto yang didorong perawat ke ruang UGD. Kini dibatasi kaca ruang ICU aku memperhatikan Naruto yang terbujur lemah. Disampingnya ada dokter yang sedang memberikan penjelasan pada ayah, ibu dan kakak perempuannya. Batinku tak henti berdoa agar Naruto diberi keselamatan.

Malam sudah turun, tapi Naruto tak kunjung sadar juga. Kepalanya berbalut perban, nafasnya dibantu alat pernafasan dan suara alat monitor detak jantung menemaninya. Aku mematung disini, tak berubah sejak tadi. Sekali lagi aku memperhatikannya, wajahnya nampak tenang. Pemandangan akan roman muka itu membuatku berdoa semakin kencang.

Sayangnya satu pikiran menganggu kekhusukanku berdoa, bukankah jika Naruto meninggal aku bisa bersama dengannya? Bertemu dengan Naruto lagi. Menikmati hari-hari dan waktu yang terlewat. Semua tampaknya akan indah. Hanya untukku. Egois.

***

Aku menyelinap ke ruangan Naruto saat tengah malam sudah menghampiri. Disana masih ada orang tua dan kakak Naruto yang terjaga dan terus berdoa. Di sebelah ranjangnya aku berdiri, memandangi nafasnya yang naik turun beserta monitor detak jantung yang menunjukkan grafik kerja jantung Naruto. Garis-garisnya begitu rendah dan berjauhan. Tolong, jangan.

"Maafkan aku," kataku pelan. "Tak pernah benar-benar bisa melepaskanmu. Menghantuimu setiap detik dan detik. Membebanimu."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Terasa basah di kedua pipiku.

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Merindukanmu. Sungguh-sungguh merindukanmu."

Sesaat aku memunculkan jeda kembali. Menyaring kata demi kata yang akan kuucapkan.

"Maafkan keegoisanku. Aku memilih untuk membebaskanmu. Bukan berarti kita berpisah. Naruto, aku masih akan selalu ada untukmu, selamanya. Selamanya."

Lagi, aku tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku. Sebuah kata penutup yang harus aku sampaikan. Begitu berat dan menyakitkan, namun harus aku katakan. Sebentar, aku menyiapkan hati dan jiwaku.

"_Sayonara_."

Kulihat tangannya sedikit bergerak, dia sadar. Kemudian, perlahan-lahan matanya terbuka. Potongan-potongan kenangan berterbangan di kepalaku. Saat-saat bersama Naruto, kuliah bersama, merawat taman kecilku, menonton film, lari pagi di UI, makan bersama dan jutaan memori lainnya. Tak bisa lagi kutahan tangisku, kubiarkan saja pecah. Kegembiraan bercampur kesedihan sekaligus. Orang tua dan kakak Naruto terlihat begitu bersyukur ketika Naruto sadar. Tapi aku, menjadi orang yang paling bahagia sekaligus lega saat ini.

***

Disebuah taman, Naruto menggandeng tangan seorang perempuan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia, benar-benar nyata. Mereka berjalan bersama menikmati hari yang cerah itu, tiga tahun setelah kematianku. Naruto yang dulu ku kenal sekarang sudah kembali sepenuhnya. Aku tersenyum.

Naruto berhenti berjalan. Menoleh ke belakang dan mencari-cari. Menatap ke tempatku berdiri sekarang.

"Naruto, ada apa?" tanya perempuan itu dengan ramah.

"Ah, enggak Sakura. Cuma kok perasaan gw ada yang manggil gw," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum pada perempuan bernama Sakura itu.

"Perasaan lo aja kali. Yuk buruan, tar kita keabisan _banana split_nya," ajaknya.

"Oke," kata Naruto menghampiri Sakura.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Bertautan tangan. Bahagia. Dan aku lebih bahagia lagi disini, memandang mereka. Bebas.

"_Sayonara_," ucapku mantap.

_**ima sara dakedo arigatou wo kimi e arigatou wo kimi e  
shizuka ni sotto sasaete kureteta ne  
jikan wo ima koete arigatoutte kimi e  
sunao ni nare nakute tojita mama datta kokoro no naka no arubamu hiroge  
boku ga mae muitara omoide tachi ga waratta**_

_(It's a little late now, but I say thanks to you, I say thanks to you  
Because you quietly supported me  
Passing over time now, I say thanks to you  
I shut myself away, unable to be myself; opening up the album in my heart  
And facing forward, the memories smiled)_

FIN

_**Bogor, 3-4 Maret 2009 **_

Teruntuk : _sahabat2 saya dan obsesi saya_,,

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Review yah,,

Catatan :

1 _Sayonara_ (Jpg) = selamat tinggal


End file.
